


Not So Bad

by HolyTrinity



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity





	Not So Bad

Mark watched the multiple students pile around. Outside of class, this was the largest amount of students he’d seen on campus. He knew for a fact that the main reason were the puppies and kittens in the area. Their school brought some of the animals from nearby shelters over every once in a while, especially when finals swung around. It was a few days before dead week and these students definitely needed something to cuddle and coo at.

Mark was one of the workers at the place, making sure none of the students tried to sneak out with a kitten without talking to the shelter first. It had happened a few times. As he was checking over everyone, he was surprised to see Im Jaebum amongst the group. He didn’t know Im Jaebum personally, but he knew he was on the soccer team and that he was really scary. Mark had met his gaze once and it didn’t even last a second before Mark tucked tail and ran.

Im Jaebum was terrifying and he knew it and appreciated it. He got into fights quite often and Mark had heard the guy had anger issues. So, it was rather surprising to see him with a tiny little black ball of fluff in his hands. When Mark got closer, he saw that it was a kitten, the runt of the litter actually. Mark had been nervous for her at first, but she was pushing through.

“Hey,” Mark said, getting his attention. Jaebum looked up, squinting at Mark as if he was trying to figure out why he’d came over.

“I’m Mark and I work at the shelter these guys are from. How is everything?” he asked, sitting down on the bench across from him. Jaebum’s eyebrow rose before he looked down at the little fluff ball that was clinging onto him, nails in his shirt and everything.

“She’s adorable,” Mark, honestly, was not expecting that to be the answer. He didn’t really hold conversation with Jaebum, but he’d seen him in action multiple times. The guy didn’t seem like the cute and cuddly type. Well, maybe he just really liked animals.

“She doesn’t have a name yet,” Mark said quietly, getting Jaebum’s attention again. The kitten was trying to perch herself on Jaebum’s very broad shoulders.

“You could name her, if you’d like,” Mark wasn’t really sure why he was offering, but it was just so cute. Jaebum looked at Mark for a bit before he tilted his head and grabbed the cat. She meowed almost angrily, not wanting to leave her perch. However, Jaebum coaxed her into his hands despite her fluffing up.

“Kiara,” Jaebum decided after a while, letting the kitten start her climb up his shirt again.

“Lion King? You watch Lion King?” Mark blurted, kind of forgetting he was talking to someone that scared ninety-nine percent of the student body.

“Yeah. I like the first one more though,” he said, running his pointer finger in between Kiara’s ears when she meowed. For something so tiny, she was quite loud. Jaebum didn’t seem to mind giving her the attention.

“Me too. It’s a classic. I really felt for Mufasa man. All he wanted was to rule his kingdom.” Jaebum hummed and before Mark knew it, they were comparing the Lion King to Hamlet. Jaebum even brought up how Scar hadn’t been Scar’s name in the beginning and conversation just flowed from there.

Mark seriously hadn’t expected Jaebum to be like this, but he was just so easygoing. It was easy for him to guide Kiara whenever she started going astray. Finally, she just curled up in the crook of his neck, nose buried into the collar of his shirt, and dozed off. Jaebum kept still but it looked rather natural.

As they talked, Mark forgot that he was supposed to be checking on everyone. He wasn’t the only worker there, but it was his job. He realized he wasn’t doing it when he heard a dog whine from somewhere behind him. When he turned, he was surprised to see a rather large guy holding a dog very incorrectly. Mark didn’t know the guy but he didn’t look like a very nice person. Mark was hoping that his looks were deceiving.

“Hey!” Mark called, getting up and heading over. The guy looked up, shaking the poor puppy for some reason.

“Stop that! You’re not holding him right,” Mark said, reaching for the dog. He was rather surprised when the guy moved his hand back so Mark wasn’t able to reach him.

“He bit me,” the guy said.

“He’s a puppy, it doesn’t even hurt,” Mark replied.

“So! He still bit me,” the guy was still shaking the dog and the poor thing was getting even more nervous.

“Stop!” Mark’s voice rose as he reached for the dog again. Instead of letting him, the guy pushed Mark with his free hand. Caught off guard, Mark stumbled back. He would’ve fell, but as it turned out, someone was standing directly behind him. One hand shot up and wrapped around him, keeping him steady. When he looked up, he was very surprised to see Jaebum standing there. And Jaebum did not look happy.

“Here,” Jaebum said, and for a moment Mark didn’t understand what he was doing until he saw Kiara. The kitten looked rather annoyed that she’d been moved from her napping spot, little claws peeking out from where she’d most likely been clinging onto Jaebum’s shirt.

“Hold my kitten,” Jaebum ordered. Mark did as he was told, staring as Jaebum moved around him and glared at the guy.

“Put the dog down Jiwon,” Jaebum said, voice calm despite his intimidating expression and posture. Jiwon shifted, glaring down at Jaebum, because he was definitely taller, but Jaebum didn’t seem to notice.

“And if I don’t?” Jiwon asked. “What are you gonna d-” before Jiwon could finish, Jaebum was swinging. Mark almost didn’t seem him move. Jiwon looked stunned and he would’ve dropped the puppy if it weren’t for the fact that Jaebum was holding it. He handed the puppy off without really looking, still focused on Jiwon.

Jiwon shook his head, still looking rather stunned before he glared at Jaebum.

“You little-” once again, Jaebum didn’t allow Jiwon to finish. He hit him rapidly, two to the jaw, before he stepped back. Jiwon fell on the ground and stayed there.  Jaebum didn’t even spare him a glance before he turned to the person who had grabbed the puppy. He took the puppy in his arms, looking him over and rubbing him until the puppy’s hind leg began kicking. Pleased, he handed the puppy off again before he was standing in front of Mark, grabbing Kiara. Mark was rather dazed.

“You’re a total softy,” Mark breathed, sounding as surprised as he felt. Jaebum looked at him, but he looked amused.

“I have a weakness for cute things. Don’t tell anyone,” Jaebum said and, was that playfulness in his tone? Before Mark could really stop himself, he was speaking.

“Will you go on a date with me?” Jaebum didn’t look bothered, he still looked amused actually.

“Show me how to adopt Kiara and I’ll take you out to dinner,” Jaebum replied, rubbing under Kiara’s chin. The cat was purring like a motor.

“Deal,” Mark breathed.

And that was how Mark became the boyfriend of the scariest guy on campus. He was still a total softy, but he was Mark’s softy.


End file.
